


Thunder and Fire (All Bark and No Bite)

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Belligerent Sexual Tension, Fluff, Language, M/M, Making Out, Mike is homeschooled like in canon, Richie calls Eddie other E names sometimes because I think it's hilarious, They are like 17/18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: Richie loves pissing off one Eddie Kaspbrak. What happens when he finally pushes his shortstack too far?





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Eds! Don't be such a...wuss." Richie whined, swapping out his original insult at last second as Eddie glared at him. He was more afraid of Bev though, and she was glaring over Eddie's head. Even though the Losers had progressed to high school, sans Mike technically, Eddie was still the shortest (and cutest, not that Richie would admit it to his face). 

Eddie sighed so forcefully that a puff of air made his dark hair flutter, crossing his arms in the process. 'He's a dramatic little fucker, that's for sure,' Richie thought with admiration. He loved ticking the smaller boy off. The fire in his eyes, which was totally hot, did not go with his pink pastel fanny-pack (which was not hot, but adorable). "So I'm a wuss because I don't want to contract various diseases from eating a repulsive looking flower? And don't call me Eds, asshole."

The flower did indeed look hideous. It was an odd shade of yellow with strange pods on the stem, and Ben and Bill agreed that it wasn't native to the region. 

Richie removed his thick lenses to roll his eyes, making a show of it before jamming his glasses back onto his face. "Duh, Eleanor. I did it! And I'm fine, see? Do you wanna inspect my tongue?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Eddie scoffed, but his cheeks tinged pink. "You're fine because you have a lead stomach, jerk."

"He's r-right," Bill piped up. Everyone nodded in agreement, recalling the time that Richie had consumed a lizard on a dare back in seventh grade with no consequences. 

"That's because it's all in your head, ya hippochondira." "Hypochondriac," Stan supplied without looking up from his comic book. Eddie shook his head.

"You drive me crazy, you know? One of these days you're gonna do something so impulsive, it's gonna get you in trouble." 

Richie grinned. "Aw, are you worried about me, Eds? I can handle myself. Better than your mom can, in fact." 

Eddie stepped right up into Richie's personal space, eliciting a low 'oooh' from the other Losers. "Really?" he challenged quietly. "What are you going to do now, Tozier?"


	2. Chapter 2

Richie gulped. Eddie was blazing with something close to fury, only more seductive. His eyes were magnets, drilling into Richie and daring him to move closer. So, Richie did the one thing he could in order to avoid grabbing him up and kissing the daylights out of him in front of everyone: he cracked a terrible joke.

"Well, the weather is just fine up here Esteban, thanks for asking, shortstack." The others groaned. "That was awful! No set-up," Mike critiqued. "I think Eddie shook him up too much for him to come up with one," Beverly half-joked. 

Eddie himself was smirking now, a satisfied gleam in his eye. "Just as I thought. You're all bark and no bite, Richard Tozier." With that, he whirled around and marched over to the stack of comic books next to Stan and picked one up. 

Richie suddenly realized that he was still frozen in place and hurriedly plopped down by Ben. "It wasn't my best recovery..." he thought, "but I panicked...and if...or when...I finally get to kiss Eds, I want it to be just the two of us."

Ben poked his shoulder. "Rich? What are you thinking about? Did eating that flower finally get to you?" "I don't know what you're talking about, he always looks constipated." Eddie retorted before Richie could reply, offering him a shit-eating grin. 

Richie gasped dramatically, placing his hands over his heart. "It's not my fault, Edwardo! Your mom makes me emotionally constipated." This remark started a grass war, and soon enough everyone was covered in streaks of dirt and clumps of grass. The Losers were back to their usual antics. 

Still, all Richie could think about for the rest of the day was that look Eddie had had on his face. The two teased each other all of the time, and Richie definitely wanted more, but Eddie was typically less overt. His blatant display of lust had stopped Richie in his tracks. 

Later that night, he made up his mind. No more waiting. He was going to see Eddie and make his intentions clear.


	3. Eddie's POV

Eddie squinted out into the dim gray smear that the late night fog had made of his yard. A light sleeper, he had been roused by an incredibly loud crash. It sounded as if someone-or something-had knocked over the garbage bins. Knowing that his mother could sleep through a tornado, he grabbed the baseball bat that Richie had given him for such an occasion. It had seemed a little bit silly at the time; the true terrors in Derry were able to slip under your skin no matter what weapons and armor you bore. It did make him feel safer, though, and the gesture had brought a touch of warmth to Eddie's chest. Richie acted crude, but he was a sweetheart underneath the miles of rude jokes, impulsive actions, unsanitary behavior, and the profanity. 

There! Eddie definitely heard another crash. Whatever it was, it was too big to be a raccoon, and Eddie was positive that there were no bears in Maine. Also, bears didn't swear like sailors. 

Thankfully, Eddie recognized the timber of Richie's voice (it had gotten insanely low and dammit, he knew how to exploit it), and when he suddenly appeared out of the fog and in front of Eddie's window, Eddie dropped the bat and pushed the window open. If he hadn't spoken before emerging out of the gloom, Eddie probably would have walloped him hard enough to give his future grand-kids a concussion. "Looking feisty there, Eds. Thanks for not beating the shit out of me," Richie joked, eyeing the rejected baseball bat. 

"It was a close call, you goon," Eddie reprimanded him, ignoring the nickname in order to address his potentially dangerous behavior. "What were you banging around for? You couldn't just climb the tree and be done with it? You do that all of the time, maybe then I wouldn't have nearly mistaken you for an extremely terrible thief." "I dropped my damn glasses," Richie grumbled, "and it's a miracle that I found them. I woulda yelled for you, ya know, sorta like how you always scream for me-" Eddie hastily elbowed him for that one, cheeks glowing, and whispered "Beep, beep, Richie." Richie grinned and continued with his spiel. "But I didn't wanna push my luck. I know your mom sleeps like the dead, but I'd hate to get you in trouble." 

"Thanks I guess," Eddie mumbled, pushing away the thoughts that Richie's innuendo had conjured up. He thought the other boy was serious in his advances, but at times it was hard to tell. Part of him wished that Richie had taken the bait earlier-he'd never really pushed him before. At the same time, he was relieved. It was mushy, maybe, but he kind of wanted any and all of their first times to be private. 

Richie slung an arm around Eddie's thin shoulders. "Anything for you, Eds. Actually, I uh, kinda wanted to give you something." "Tonight?" Eddie scanned his gangly friend, not seeing any sort of objects on him that were novel or out of the ordinary. "What is it?" Richie swallowed hard. "Let me show you," he whispered. 

Understanding crashed all around Eddie as Richie leaned down to meet him, and a hot wave of relief, joy, and desire nearly swept him off of his feet. Perhaps sensing this, Richie caged the smaller boy in his arms as their lips clashed together like hungry ocean waves, desperate to swallow whatever resided at the surface.

"It's about time," Eddie muttered as they finally drew apart for breath. Richie's eyes gleamed, and he swiftly began to nip at the column of Eddie's throat in response. "Oh!" Eddie arched up into Richie's larger frame, his concerns about sanitation were still long gone, scattered in the back of his mind. Richie hummed in satisfaction. 

"What was that about me being all bark and no bite, Kaspbrak?" Eddie groaned. "Shut up and kiss me, you loser."


End file.
